


Corridors

by qthelights



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto turns a corner and finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corridors

Ianto can hear the muffled sounds echoing around the stone corridors of the Hub’s lower levels.

At first he wonders if perhaps a weevil got out somehow, and is now mauling some helpless person to death on the stonework. 

The deep groan he hears echo back to him next, though, rings bells. That isn’t a weevil.

That’s Jack.

Jack having sex.

Ianto’s steps falter. It’s not like it’s a surprise or anything. He’s always known Jack needs to fuck around, and he doesn’t take it personally. Because it isn’t. 

But then, it’s never happened in the Hub before, and something like anger flares in the pit of his belly. He’d prefer not to examine that one.

Suddenly he hears a female voice, or well, a female utterance would perhaps be more accurate. Fuck. If Jack is fucking Gwen down here then it’s all over. That would mean something, Ianto thinks. That would be not right.

But he’s sure it’s Gwen. He hears the woman again, this time he thinks it’s an actual _“Jack”_ that is uttered. 

Fuck this. He isn’t going to be made a _fool_ of. Least of all by Jack. He starts walking again, rounding the corners and homing in on the sounds. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do when he gets there, mind. But at least he’ll _know_ , he reasons.

The grunting and moaning get louder, he’s almost at them. He hates himself, but the noises are making him hard. He ignores the twitches of his cock. Not the time.

Quickly, he rounds the corner, his stance is rigid, he’s going to interrupt and he’s going to rain down ire. That’s what. 

But what he sees isn’t Jack and Gwen.

It’s Jack and _Tosh_.

Ianto stands there, mouth open, staring at the scene before him. Jack’s back is to him, trousers around his ankles, great coat thrown aside on the floor. Toshiko’s back is against the wall, skirt hitched up around her stomach, the white of her legs stark against the blue of Jack’s shirt where they’re wrapped around his waist. Her legs aren’t long enough for her to interlock her ankles.

“Ianto!” Tosh’s eyes are wide and dark.

Ianto simply stands there, he wants to say something, but apparently he’s lost the ability to speak. 

Jack glances over his shoulder and _grins_ like the cat that got the cream. “Care to join, us?”

“Wh..what?” Ianto stammers.

Jack’s grin widens and he jerks his head in a come hither gesture at him. 

Ianto is so flummoxed by the image in front of him, by the fact that it’s _not_ Gwen currently plastered against the wall, filled with Jack’s cock, that he can’t actually think properly. And with no other sensible input to go on, he finds himself nodding and moving towards them in quick strides.

Jack lets go of Tosh’s hip with one arm, pushing hard into her to keep her from sliding down and eliciting a soft groan from her, he stretches out and pulls Ianto in by the neck. Kisses him hard and passionately. Like it means something.

Jack stares at him, a second longer than required, before nodding to himself, satisfied. Jack moves his hand back to under Tosh’s ass, lifting her and resuming the steady fucking. 

Ianto can feel his skin thrumming at the strangeness of this sudden orgy, but he soon snaps into action, Tosh’s mouth is barely parted, her lips swollen from kissing, and he has to know what she tastes like. Must know. Has always needed to know.

She’s delicate and softer than Jack, but she’s just as responsive. Her tongue darts and caresses and skips in time with Jack’s thrusts into her. 

Ianto brings up a hand, threads it between Tosh and Jack’s chests. Slips open the buttons of Tosh’s blouse and slides his hand in. Her skin is smooth, like porcelain or silk or something less girly that he can’t think of just this moment.

He finds a nipple and rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. The noise Tosh makes is pornographic and he does it again, pinching and twisting and feeling her writhe against him, writhe against Jack. 

Jack speeds up, pressing Tosh to the wall and suddenly she’s jerking and crying out, falling to pieces in their arms.

Jack smiles fondly and kisses her forehead. Somehow it isn’t creepy the way he fathers them all and fucks them simultaneously.

Tosh’s legs slide down Jack’s and Jack slips out of her, still hard. 

“Your turn?” Jack asks Ianto, as if asking for the paper or some more milk in his coffee.

Ianto shakes his head. No. He doesn’t want to be fucked by Jack. Not just yet.

Instead he falls to his knees and takes Jack’s wet cock in his mouth. He tastes tangy, of Toshiko, and Ianto sucks the taste into him. 

Jack shudders, a hand coming to Ianto’s hair and gripping tight as he begins to fuck into Ianto’s mouth. Ianto sucks hard, laves him with his tongue and lips. It’s only moments before Jack’s hips are bucking and Jack’s groaning _“Fuck, Ianto,”_ as he spills into Ianto’s mouth.

Jack sinks to the floor in front of him, Tosh nestled on the floor to the side of him where she’d been watching with large eyes.

“Now it’s your turn, Ianto,” Tosh says definitively and Jack grins at her, nods in permission. 

She smiles and shuffles over, reaches over and gently runs a manicured fingertip down Jack’s softening cock before placing the hand on Ianto’s chest, urging him to sit, back against the wall.

Ianto sits, barely able to keep himself from palming his cock where it’s jutting obscenely against the fabric of his trousers. Tosh kneels between his splayed legs, her fingers opening his belt buckle and zips in seconds. She smiles at him, and it’s ridiculously cute and coy at the same time and Ianto has to laugh.

Her smile widens, pleased, and she moves down, tongue darting out to lick at his freed cock. 

Ianto shudders and his fingers scrabble against the concrete of the floor. Tosh’s mouth is hot and tight and her tongue is doing insane things to him. Her small hand wrapped tight around the base of Ianto’s cock.

Jack is kneeling next to him and reaches out to cup Ianto’s chin, pulling his mouth to his own. Jack’s kiss is strong and greedy, his hands firm. The contrast between Jack and Toshiko will be his undoing Ianto thinks.

And it is. He’s coming and Toshiko is still around him, drinking him down. Ianto’s breathing is erratic, his chest heaving and Jack pressing against him, keeping him from bucking too hard and floating away. 

The corridor is silent, save for the cacophony of their laboured breaths.

Jack stands, pulling up his trousers and buckling them back in place. Slowly the other two rise and straighten themselves too.

Jack puts an arm around each of their shoulders, guides his two employees back up the corridor like herding sheep.

They don’t mention it later, though Ianto can see it in the slight blush of Tosh’s cheeks and the amused sparkle in Jack’s eye.

Well... okay, Tosh might mean _something_ to Jack, Ianto reasons. But it's a something he's pretty sure he can live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last [torchwood porn battle](http://51stcenturyfox.livejournal.com/63977.html) hosted by and . I literally bashed this out in 20 minutes or what have you, because I was _determined_ not to miss another porn battle! It is therefore, unbeta'd and a bit omg!sextheend. It ain't art, but I like it anyway. It's the little ficlet that could.


End file.
